onimushafandomcom-20200222-history
Test Of Valor Locations
TEST OF VALOR #1 - Plains Town - Front Road Destroy the target within the time limit! Target: Axeman Time Left: 1:00 Set your ally on "All-out Attack", equip your most powerful weapon, and try as much as you can to knock the Axeman down (use Oni Magic) then stab him with a finisher while he is on the ground. Be sure to block his attack if he starts to lean his axe back. Gold: Secret Med LV2 Silver: Medicine Lv1 Bronze: Grass >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> TEST OF VALOR #2 - Plains Town - Back Road Eradicate the Genma within the time limit! Time Left: 1:00 Just like the last Test of Valor, put your partner on "All-out Attack" and slash away or use Oni Magic with your most powerful weapon. Take out the Archer first with normal slashes, then use a chained Oni Magic attack to knock down all three Axemen at once. Gold: Oni Jewel Silver: Medicine LV1 Bronze: Grass >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> TEST OF VALOR #3 - Plains Town - Old Temple Destroy the target within the time limit! Target: Gacha Time Left: 3:00 As long as you use your Oni Magic on the Gacha and concentrate solely on him then you will get a good ranking. Be sure to set your partner to "All-out Attack" Gold: Kogarasu Silver: Secret Med LV1 Bronze: Mushrooms >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> TEST OF VALOR #4 - Plains Highway (Backtrack) - Monster Show Eradicate the Genma within the time limit! Time Left: 5:00 You have five minutes to kill 100 Genma Soldiers. Use chained critical magic attacks anytime that you can. You are bound to run into a Genma that will eventually block your attacks, so kick him and start a critical chain on him to kill the surrounding Genma. Only absorb souls if there are no Genma currently on the screen. Gold: Red Bell Silver: Ultra Med LV3 Bronze: Sweet Herb OHATSU'S TEARS >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> TEST OF VALOR #1 - Fortress at Suruga - Front of Warehouse Eradicate the Genma within the time limit. Time Left: 3:00 If you use Magic Attacks here and stay aggressive you will gain an easy gold. Don't worry about the souls! While controlling Soki, use your Oni Magic with Fire Dance to slice through a whole group of Genma at once then attack them while they lay on the ground to finish them off. Gold: Black Sword Silver: Secret Med LV1 Bronze: Mushrooms >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> TEST OF VALOR #2 - Rooftop - Fortress at Suruga Carry out the technique within the time limit! Technique: Chain Critical X5 Time Left: 3:00 This is one battle where it really helps to have a weak weapon! Equip the weakest weapon you have (Dragon Offer most likely) and use Oni Magic Critical Chains on the Genma Soldiers. Try to move to the correct side of them so that you will slide toward another Genma when you do the first Critical Chain. Only a Critical Chain of two or more enemies will count toward the goal. Gold: Naga Ring Silver: Secret Med LV1 Bronze: Mushrooms THE RED DEMON >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> TEST OF VALOR # 1 - Sawayama Castle Town - 2R Room Carry out the technique within the time limit! Technique: Critical X 5 Time Left: 3:00 The best way to approach this battle is to have a high Critical Chain level with your skills. Chained attacks using Oni Magic will give you a critical per chain. You can get three chains right off the bat with the Gacha that will teleport into the room with two Genma Soldiers. Chain them with one Oni Magic Critical attack then hit the Gacha with another Magic Attack as he gets up. Run over to the archer and the soldier to the side and use an Oni Magic attack to gain the gold! Gold: Ice Rifle Silver: Medicine LV2 Bronze: Grass >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> TEST OF VALOR #2 - Sawayama Castle Town (Backtrack) - 4R Room Protect the target! Time Left: 3:00 This is a hard one to get a gold rank on. You must protect the two guards from the Genma. Genma Soldiers and Gachas will constantly enter the area. Set your partner to guard so that he will not take any extra damage that will lower your rank. Make sure to take out the Gacha as soon as he teleport into the area. He will always teleport into the area near the entrance. Use an Oni Magic Critical to defeat him quickly or he will spin his club straight toward the two guards. Make sure to watch for the Gacha and kill him every time one of them teleport into the area. Don't worry about the Soldier Genma that much. Very minimal damage must be suffered in order to get a gold rank. "I have found that for all the 'Protect the Target!' TOVs, having Jubei as a partner and commanding her to 'Distract Enemy' seems to greatly improve one's chances at getting a Gold Ranking, simply because the enemies will be focused on Jubei rather than the two hapless samurais. Then, it will simply be a matter of protecting Jubei and making sure she doesn't take damage." Gold: Horin Silver: Purple Ring Bronze: Mushroom Temple of Bloodshed >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> TEST OF VALOR #1 - Kyoto - Bridge Destroy the target within the time limit! Target: Genma General Time Left: 2:00 The Genma General is heavily armored and can be hard to knock down, but that is nothing that a little Oni Magic Critical can't fix. Rush toward the Genma General in the back as the test starts and set your partner to "Go All-out". Watch out for the archer's arrows as you run toward him. As you make it next to any enemy, use Oni Magic and chain a critical hit on all of them to knock them all down then slash away at the Genma General while he falls. Do not let up for a second. Gold: Ice Sword Silver: Medicine LV2 Bronze: Wildflower >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> TEST OF VALOR #2 - Kyoto - Juntei Hall Destroy the target within the time limit! Target: Don Gacha Time Left: 1:00 The Fireballs will make this challenge harder than it should be. Start off with Oni Magic to knock the Don Gacha down then slash at him while he is down. Make sure to keep a sharp eye on the Fireballs that will float down from the stairs. They will damage the Don Gacha as well as you, so they are like a blessing and a curse at the same time. In order to get a gold, stay locked on to the Don Gacha at ALL TIMES and use Oni Magic while you block the fireballs. You can afford to get hit once and still get a gold. Gold: Black Rifle Silver: Purple Ring Bronze: Red Mushrooms >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Onimusha Awoken >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> TEST OF VALOR #1 - Mount Hiei - Ruins Destroy the target within the time limit! Target: Don Gacha X3 Time Left: 2:00 Oni Magic Critical Chains are the key to winning this battle. Work on the two Don Gacha's on the right side first. Knock them down with a Critical Chain then slash at them while they get up. You just basically have to be leveled up enough to take off some good damage to finish this test of valor. If you see that a Don Gacha is about to hit you then quickly use Oni Magic on him. Your partner can help out a bit, but make sure to have him guard if the Don Gachas continually knock him down. Gold: Ground Gloves Silver: Secret Med LV2 Bronze: Wildflower >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> TEST OF VALOR #2 - Lazuline Hall Courtyard - Mount Hiei (Backtrack) Absorb souls within the time limit! Souls: 2000 Time Left: 3:00 The best way to finish this Test of Valor with a good ranking is to not worry as much about the Soul Absorber Genma that will float above you. Concentrate on getting as many Oni Magic Critical Chains on the Soldier Genma as you can to help increase the souls. Drain the souls immediately afterward before the Soul Absorber gets a chance to absorb the souls. It is best not to have your partner help you out since they will just mess up the chains. Ohatsu might be able to help you take down the Soul Absorber with her long distance attacks if you decide to go after him. Gold: Battle Rifle Silver: Pearl Ring Bronze: Red Mushrooms >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Storming Azuchi >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> TEST OF VALOR #1 - Azuchi Castle - Open Area Destroy the target within the time limit! Target: Crab Walker Time Left: 5:00 Stay away from the middle since the Cannon Genma will be firing constantly in the middle portion. This is a hard one, and you'll most likely have to backtrack to get a gold here. Take control of Ohatsu and fire constantly at the Crab Walker while you have Soki set to "Go All-out". Quickly change Soki to wait and recover when you see the Crab Walker readying an attack with his arm or jumping. Keep your distance with Ohatsu and keep firing. If you have a high level gun then you should finish him quickly. The annoying part about this test is that the Crab Walker will constantly jump to different areas so you will have to follow him quite a bit. You must beat him within the first two minutes for a gold. Gold: Gleam Silver: Ultra Med LV2 Bronze: Wildflower >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>